Pelataran: Larikan Lembayung Parangtritis
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: [Male! ID x Fem! CH] Senjanya adalah misterius. Senjanya kali ini adalah pengalaman. (AU, OC)


**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) _Himaruya Hidekazu._** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya.

* * *

 _Pelataran:_

 ** _LARIKAN LEMBAYUNG PARANGTRITIS_**

* * *

 **Rated:** T (R-13). **Genre:** Romance, General.

 **Language:** INDONESIAN.

 **Notes:** OC, AU, Parangtritis Beach-set, etc.

•••

* * *

 ** _Seindah lembayung senja..._**

 ** _{Catatan di penghujung bulan Agustus, oleh Prizscilliannius Larnetta; bernama pena Indonesian Kara, dimaksudkan menutup dan menandai pergantian bulan._**

 ** _Gondang Winangoen, Klaten, Jawa Tengah.}_**

* * *

•••

Jie Ling memajukan diri, langkah demi langkah membawa badan menikmati sejuk harinya senja.

Menanti-nantikan matahari tenggelam, menjinggakan cakrawala, hela-hela perlahan melegam sejalan dengan launan jam.

"Sangat indah, bukan, Jie Ling?"

Jie Ling menoleh, meninggalkan tatap pada panorama sore. "Seperti yang kautahu... Pastinya, jawabannya ada pada dua kata pertamamu..."

Caturwardhana Andika HR., dia ada di sini, tersenyum tipis seraya menatap Jie Ling yang menyerongi pandangannya. "Pilihanmu tidak salah, namun pilihanmu tidak sepenuhnya tepat."

Jie Ling mengernyit. "Maksudmu?" Dia meminta jawaban dari Andika.

Andika menghela nafas, kemudian menyejajarkan arah pandang dengan Jie Ling. "Kau memilih untuk berdiri, dengan sekian kejauhan berukur meter dari bibir pantai, menyendiri di sini, dan tidak ikut berbaur dengan wisatawan-wisatawati.

Seolah kau, Wang Jie Ling, hanya seorang saja yang terlihat asosial dari antara yang lainnya..."

"Memang..." Perempuan muda itu mendengus. "Mau apa kaudatang kemari?" Wang Jie Ling bertanya balik.

"Mengikuti program _Wonderful Indonesia_ , lama-lama aku juga tertarik dengan wisata dari negaraku. Salah satunya, ini." Ditunjuk oleh Andika, gulungan ombak; putih, biru, pucat, yang diterpa langit senja.

Jie Ling menahan tawa.

Tawa karena sebuah kenyataan yang kedengarannya menyedihkan dari mulut Andika.

"Kau ini personifikasi Indonesia, tetapi kau sendiri sebelumnya tidak tertarik dengan tempat-tempat wisata dari negara yang kaupersonakan?" Pelan-pelan tawanya mulai ter'lepas'.

Andika mendengus. "Aku bukan Kirana ataupun Andra, yang bisa bebas berjalan-jalan di waktu senggang mereka untuk berkeliling Indonesia..."

Mengaku tidak bisa menginterupsi tawa-tawa kecil Jie Ling yang telanjur geli.

"Kaupun terlalu asosial..." Andika berpindah tatap.

Jie Ling menarik tipis kedua ujung bibir. "Kamu juga... Perlu sedikit waktu untuk menggabungkan diri dengan masyarakatmu yang heterogen di sana-sini. Mengenal mereka lebih dalam lagi, lah.

Lagipula, berbaur menyatu dengan seluruh lapisan masyarakat negara yang kamu representatifikasikan bisa membuatmu mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi mereka, mengetahui lebih dalam keadaan mereka, kebiasaan mereka, cara pandang, hingga harapan dari tatap matanya..." Sepoi-sepoi angin berlaju lamban menerpa, Jie Ling memberikan jeda.

Geraian legam bersemu merahnya melambai, menutupi wajah.

Si 'Indonesia' masih terpana, selama beberapa saat, hanya diam, bergeming saja, menerpanakan pandangan sendiri pada Parangtritis...

... juga ucapan Jie Ling.

 _Mereka sama-sama personifikasi kedua Indonesia..._

Tetapi, sejujurnya Andika sadar akan semuanya. "Waktu luangku juga terbatas, acapkali aku tidak bisa _blusukan_ , seperti yang Andra dan Kirana lakukan..." _Sunset_ Parangtritis, sebentar lagi akan menjadi malam.

"Itu... Juga alasanku... Mengurusi segala keminoritasan."

Senyum Jie Ling menanar. "Lagi-lagi poinmu sama denganku. Kemiskinan di Cina juga tinggi. Banyak potret-potret menyedihkan yang disirat-suratkan Yao kepadaku...

"Air kolam yang dipenuhi lumut, keterbatasan air bersih..." Meremuk dalam diam. Kembalinya memorinya kelam.

Andika menahan bibirnya untuk tidak turut berucap. Hampir sama seperti keadaan di negaranya. Kemiskinan yang masih nyaris menyamai penduduk Negeri Jiran, trio kebutuhan primer: sandang, pangan, papan; dimana masih banyak yang berkekurangan...

 _Menyedihkan? Indonesia merasa berat untuk menapakkan kaki menuju kemajuan bangsa._

"Jie..."

"Ikutlah denganku ke suatu tempat. Masih di sekitar sini..."

Tarikan pada pergelangan tangannya membawa Jie Ling mengikuti Andika...

* * *

 ** _end._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Kangen dengan fandom ini, huehueheu. Melanglang kojarsena (?) ke fandom _Adit Sopo Jarwo_ , jadi _founder_ di sana. *sepi uhuhuhi*

Someone reading this **_trash_**?

.

.

.

Tell me: **Sequel** / **Chapter** \- for this fic?

Won't accept some **_lz_** words like 'wiiiihh', 'lanjut', 'keren', 'bagus', or whatever. (NOT) sorry.

.

 ** _Salam Indonesia._**

 **PRIZSCILLIANNIUS LARNETTA.**

 **(INDONESIAN KARA)**

 **.**

 **{31/08/2017}**


End file.
